


Daisy Hill

by SunRayy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonding, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Family Angst, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father CaptainPuffy, Fluff, Light Angst, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunRayy/pseuds/SunRayy
Summary: Puffy had found Dream when he was very little and takin him in when no one else wanted him. She nurtured him and raised him as if he was her own throughout his entire childhood.One day, Dream comes back to Puffy after making a mistake that would change his life forever.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 18





	Daisy Hill

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is based on the CC's Dream SMP characters! This short story contains spoilers for the Dream SMP. This is just a short fic of Puffy and Dream because the father-son relationship is adorable. And I adore Puffy's Dream SMP character. I honestly wrote this because I needed some serotonin and this made me happy. But, I also couldn't help myself so I had to add some angst. 
> 
> This takes place in the Dream SMP right after Dream makes George step down from the throne. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short read! :]

The sun filtered through the trees, lighting the ground in soft light. The flowers that dotted the lush grass were light blue and white. These forest grounds were once a place for Puffy to sit against a tree reading a book or two, alone in comforting silence. Just taking in the fresh air and getting out of the bustling city of L’Manburg. Sometimes she would sit in the same lush forest and tell stories to her three young boys. She loved them all dearly. 

But today was different. The trees swayed in the breeze. It had just stopped raining and the grass was damp. Water droplets sat on the grass and flowers that littered the ground. The crisp air ruffling Puffy’s curly white hair. The air also ruffled a second person’s blonde short wavy hair.

Puffy looked lovingly at Dream who sat in front of her, playing with a light blue flower he had picked from a nearby patch of other light blue flowers that resembled the one he held exactly. She was brushing his hair out of the way to then wrap a daisy in his hair. She fit the daisy into his hair, tucked right behind his ear. She made sure that the daisy in his hair would not fall from any sudden movement. 

Sitting here like this reminded Puffy of how she would make flower crowns for all three of her boys, back in the day. Sapnap would be running around the forest pretending to be a fire bender while trying to get George to do the same, George would always protest. George would be following along with Puffy as she taught him how to weave the flowers together to form a flower crown. And Dream would be trying to prove that he could make his own flower crown _without_ following any direction or having any help. The flower crown that Dream would end up making would always be, well not necessarily a flower crown. Dream would end up just giving the flowers he had gotten for his flower crown to George. So that George could make a flower crown with those flowers instead. George always gladly excepted Dream's flowers and would make Dream a flower crown using his flowers. Dream was always so happy to receive the flower crown that George made for him. 

Puffy sighed, remembering those good days. Even though these days currently are still considered good, she always treasured those memories the most.

“Sit _still_ ,” Puffy told Dream. She tugged lightly on his hair as she weaved in another daisy into his wavy hair, this time she wove it right above the last daisy. His hair shimmered in the sunlight that came in specks hidden by the dense trees.

“Puffy?” Dream spoke up. He tilted his head slightly to look back at her over his shoulder.

“Yes?” Puffy smiled sweetly. Her hands dropped from weaving the flowers together into a crown and into her lap, gently.

Dream started to fiddle with the light blue flower in his hands again. “When are George and Sapnap getting back?”

“Soon,” Puffy said. “You just have to be patient. They just wanted to spend time with Karl and Quackity.”

“I know,” Dream stared down at the flower. “I just miss them. It feels like they have been gone _forever_.”

Puffy chuckled. “They have only been gone a couple of days, duckling.”

“A couple of days too long,” Dream muttered. He turned back around to look at L’Manburg which stood under them, just off the hill they were on. His eyes shimmered with something hidden deep within him.

The hill sloped down to the edge of L’Manburg. The breeze seemed to have settled, leaving the nice warm weather to settle upon the hill. Dream turned back to Puffy. He lent out his hand which held a nicely put together flower crown that was made of bluebells, dandelions, and daisies. Puffy gingerly picked the flower crown up from his hands and laid it on her head, minding her horns.

“It’s beautiful,” Puffy sang. “Thank you. You _definitely_ have improved from when you were little.”

Dream hummed happily in response, turning back around. Puffy finished off the flower crown that she had been making for Dream. Puffy had made her crown for him out of daisies, dandelions, and yellow begonias. She tenderly placed the flower crown onto Dream’s head, making sure it would not fall off if he moved.

“Puffy,” Dream started. “Am I a bad person?”

Puffy dropped her hands from tying the next two flowers in the crown together. “What?”

Dream shifted nervously. His breath hitched.

“I don’t think you're a bad person, Dream. Where is this coming from?” Puffy asked, worry seeping from her voice.

Dream turned to face her again. This time his dull green eyes had tears staining them, threatening to stream down his face if he said another word.

“Dream?” Puffy asked worryingly. “What’s wrong? Why do you think that?”

“I-I think,” Dream choked out. “I think that George hates me. He asked me to tell him that I hate him. I don’t hate him, I never could. And Sapnap didn’t even want to talk to me or even look at me. And I f-feel terrible. I shouldn't have made George step down from the throne, Puffy. I fucked up.”

Puffy immediately wrapped her arms around him. Tears sprung to her eyes.

 _How could George hate him? Why wouldn’t Sapnap talk to him? Why does he see himself this way?_ She thought to herself.

Dream turned around to hug her. Dropping his shoulders, he fell into her embrace. He started to shake, tears traveled down his face. He cried into Puffy’s shoulder until Dream broke the silence.

“Do you hate me for what I did?” Dream asked, his voice shook.

“Of course not,” Puffy said. Arms still wrapped around him tightly. “I could never hate you. You are my duckling. My son. I love you.”

They sat there hugging each other tightly. Neither person wanting to let go. The amount of love Puffy had for her son was unmeasurable. She loved him so much, and for him to be hurting as much as he was now, she couldn’t let go of him. Dream cried into the hug until he couldn’t muster up any more tears. His body trembled. Puffy tried to calm him down by softly rubbing circles onto his back.

Dream suddenly sat up, pulling away from the hug. He wiped the leftover tears from his face with his green hoodie sleeve. He tried to form a smile while sniffling. The smile was a broken smile, one that will probably never be able to be put back together. Puffy's breath left her, she felt as if she couldn't breathe. 

“Thanks, Puffy.” Dream sniffled.

“I will always be here for you, Dream,” Puffy said assuredly.

Dream nodded. He took the light blue flower he had dropped on the grass and shoved it into his pocket.

“I am going to go back and apologize.” Dream stood up.

“Good idea,” Puffy said.

She watched as Dream ran down the hill. Flowers seemed to move out of the way as he ran. She hadn’t realized she had been crying, she wiped the tears from her face with her red coat sleeve. But the tears never stopped falling. 

_I love you so much. And I will never stop loving you. Thank you for coming into my life, my little duckling._ Puffy thought as she turned back to look at the ground. Her gaze fell upon the flower crown she had made for him that had fallen off into the grass in front of her. 

Puffy reached out and took the flower crown into her hands. A single tear fell onto her shaking hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope this fic made you happy or feel better if you were feeling down. Even though it was a bit sad. I tried to make the first bit of the story very sweet and happy. :]


End file.
